


Evening Delight

by Akaisha_Loire



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral, PWP, Rimming, Some Plot, hinted demon!Ciel, not terribly descriptive porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaisha_Loire/pseuds/Akaisha_Loire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Elizabeth is forced to stay with Ciel after a fire at her home she comes upon a scene she never could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Delight

**Author's Note:**

> So, i really wanted to write something SebaCiel fic and this happened. It's not my best porn i've ever written, but hopefully you all like it.

Title: Evening Delight  
Rating: Explicit  
Pairing: Sebastian/Ciel  
Warning: Voyeurism, exhibitionism, unbeta’d  
Summary: When Elizabeth is forced to stay with Ciel after a fire at her home she comes upon a scene she never could have imagined.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters within.

Evening Delight

Ciel is a reasonable person, with fairly reasonable requests; most of the time. And one of those requests is that Elizabeth spend the minimum amount of time possible at the manor, as to not be alerted to the goings on of his underworld doings.

Unfortunately, fate decided to mock him rather cruel when a fire set in Elizabeth’s room and at her parents behest Ciel found himself with two extra house guests; as Elizabeth could not travel without her lady in waiting, Paula. Ciel trusted his butler to see that Elizabeth saw nothing but what she needed to, but he couldn’t say he bestowed the same trust about his clumsier servants.

Not only that, but with Elizabeth around his extracurricular were cut to almost non-existent, giving him a rather short fuse; well, shorter than usual.

“Father said it’d be at least a fortnight for the renovations to be finished,” Elizabeth chattered during tea, Sebastian laying a napkin before her.

Ciel nodded to signal he was listening but his mind had slid elsewhere, namely his butler who was now offering a slice of cake to Paula. The young woman declined with a smile, earning a smile in return from Sebastian, which Ciel could see did not reach the demon’s eyes. A façade of a smile, like everything with Sebastian.

“Ciel?” Elizabeth called gently. “Are you alright?”

“Of course,” Ciel replied smoothly, sipping his tea. “I was simply thinking of the inventory on the new product line. You must understand, Lizzy, a businessman’s work is never done.”

“Oh, Ciel,” she cooed, covering her lips with gloved hands, blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Of course you’re busy! And I’m here disturbing you! I’m so sorry, Ciel!”

“It’s quite alright, Lizzy. I’d rather you be here, then alone at your home while your parents are in France and the contractors are working. Young ladies should never be alone.”

“You’re so kind, Ciel,” she smiled, nodding once, sending her blonde curls bouncing.

“Sebastian will show you your quarters when you are ready, Lizzy. If you need anything there is a bell in your room, simply ring it and Sebastian will aide you. That is an order, understand, Sebastian? Elizabeth is to be comfortable in her room.”

Sebastian gave a devilish smirk, placing his hand to his chest, bowing at the waist. “Yes, my lord.”

“So kind,” Elizabeth teared, dabbing her eyes with her napkin.

Ciel offered her a small smile before dismissing himself to continue his work for the day. Work that made the day pass so quickly that he was almost surprised to turn to his window and see the moon watching him opposed to the sun.

“Ciel,” Elizabeth called from the doorway, walking into his office clothed in her pink night dress. “You’re still working?”

“About to retire,” he sighed, running his hand over his good eye. “Should you be moving about in your night dress, Elizabeth?”

“I wanted to tell you good evening, but you weren’t in your room.”

“I was busy working,” he answered, ringing his bell. “Most of my inventory is done now, which is the most tedious task of the year.”

“Oh, what did inventory mean?”

“You rang, young master?”

Elizabeth jumped in surprise as Sebastian appeared behind her, earning a chuckle from Ciel. “Yes, if you would escort myself and Lizzy to bed,” Ciel ordered, standing up and turning off his lamp. “Inventory is counting what product I have in the warehouse currently. It usually takes three days and I have to go over the numbers after the fact,” he explained, extending his arm to his fiancée, who smiled and slipped her bare hand through his arm. 

“That does sound boring,” she told him, following him out of the office and down the carpeted halls. “You have to do that once a year?”

“Sometimes twice a year, but currently we do it annually due to the decrease in sales but father had inventory thrice a year. The current situation in London and our price points aren’t exactly appealing to the current consumer who are in more of the middle class range. I’ve been fixing price points to where we’re still making profit but not breaking even. Breaking even will not allow us to thrive.”

Elizabeth blinked several times in confusion before nodding as if she understood. “Here is your room, Lizzy, do have a good sleep.”

“I will,” she smiled, kissing his cheek before walking inside, closing the door behind her.

“Sebastian, I am ready for bed.”

“Of course, master,” Sebastian answered, leading him further down the hall to Ciel’s own bed chamber. Upon entering, Ciel removed his eye patch, blinking his eyes several times to allow them to adjust to the new introduction of light. Sebastian turned on the lights, and retrieved Ciel’s night shirt, as he took a seat on his bed. “I will not need that this evening, Sebastian,” Ciel smirked. The kind of smirk that only a demon could match.

“Oh?” The demon butler returned the evening shirt to the wardrobe before coming to kneel before his master, and removing his shoes. “You wish to have your evening dessert? Even with Lady Elizabeth just down the hall?”

“It’s been near two days now, Sebastian.”

A smirk slid into place on the demon’s pale face, red eyes glistening as they peered up at him. “Can not go two days with out it then?”

“Of course I can, demon, but this is my game, if you don’t recall.”

“How could I forget?” he replied, kissing Ciel’s knee gently as he pulled his stocking off. 

Ciel watched, raising his foot to push under Sebastian’s chin, forcing the butler to look up at him from his position on the floor. “Do exactly as I like, Sebastian.”

“Is that an order, my lord?” Sebastian asked, taking Ciel’s foot in hand, kissing the bottom softly.

“Does it need to be?”

Raising his left hand to his lips, Sebastian took the middle finger of his glove between his teeth, pulling it off, revealing his Faustian contract. “Never, my lord,” he smirked, running his bare hand up Ciel’s leg, letting his fingers tease under the hem of Ciel’s shorts. Ciel’s hands found the mattress as he leaned back, watching as Sebastian raised up to reach his bowtie, pulling the string loose, and discarding it to the floor.

With deft fingers he popped the buttons from the holes of Ciel’s undershirt, making his way downward till he reached the buttons of his vest, sliding them out of their holes easily. “Very nice, young master,” he complimented in a whisper, leaning forward to place kisses along Ciel’s collar as he pushed the layers of clothing aside, making quick work of them.

“You will launder and press those properly later,” Ciel told him, sliding his arms free of the layers, tossing them to the floor.

“But of course,” he whispered, kissing Ciel’s chest, making him gasp in appreciation, arching up. The demon’s cool lips slid over a pert nipple, his tongue teasing over the bud, earning a moan of pleasure from the young lord.

“My shorts, Sebastian,” he gasps, arching into Sebastian’s mouth, fingers sliding into the softness of black hair; urging Sebastian on.

Sebastian was an multitasker if Ciel had ever met one, and continued to tease him with his mouth as his hand made quick work of his shorts; and without missing a beat switched nipples while raising Ciel’s hips and pulling his shorts and undergarments off.

“A-ah,” Ciel gasped, as his bare skin rested against the cool cotton of his bed sheets, Sebastian smirking against his chest.

“What would you like, young master? Would you like me to tease you or would you like to gain your pleasure by pleasuring me?”

“How selfish to ask such a thing, Sebastian,” he glared, tightening his grip in Sebastian’s hair, pulling the demon’s head back. “But I suppose you have done well as keeping Elizabeth in the dark and that does deserve a treat from me, does it not?”

Sebastian allowed a pointed fang to peek over his lip, his still gloved hand reaching up and grabbing Ciel’s wrist tightly, forcing the boy onto his back, moving over him. “You seem to forget who truly controls the game, my lord,” he practically growled out, sealing his lips over Ciel’s, sending a shiver down his spine. Ciel wrapped his arms around the larger man as a sinful tongue slid against his own, sending jolt after jolt through his head and down his neck. His brain became fuzzy as he eagerly sucked at his demon’s tongue without a thought, wanting nothing more than to keep it in his mouth, keeping this onslaught of pleasure continuing. 

Unfortunately, Sebastian pulled away, sucking momentarily on Ciel’s bottom lip. “You are mine, body and soul, young master, never forget who truly owns who.”

Ciel glared, raising his hand and slapping the demon firmly across the face, earning a chuckle. “Such fight,” Sebastian whispered, sitting up and removing his jacket, dropping it to the floor. “That fight is what I love about your soul,” he said, practically licking his lips as he removed his other glove, and slide his hand over Ciel’s cheek, making the young boy shiver in delight.

“Fine, demon, I’ll play your game tonight,” Ciel answered, reaching his hands down to unbutton Sebastian’s trousers, pulling him swiftly from his undergarments. “This big already, Sebastian? From just a kiss?”

“Not just a kiss, master, but a taste of you and your delicious soul.”

“Want to taste me again?” he offered, leaning up to press his lips against Sebastian’s, small fingers wrapping around a rather impressive length. Sebastian groaned out his pleasure, sucking Ciel’s tongue into his mouth, pulling the boy closer as his hands slid over the boys flawless skin.

Even with his eyes closed, Ciel could feel the makings of talons sliding against his skin, teasing at Sebastian’s true form, something less than human which made Ciel thrust against the leg that was pressing against him. The idea of a demon Sebastian touching him, violating him in the deepest way possible made him almost cum, a loud moan leaving his mouth to be swallowed by Sebastian, as his hands moved of their own accord, eager to get Sebastian’s clothes off.

Pulling back, Sebastian looked into Ciel’s eyes, Ciel’s own searching his for any sign of what he’s thinking. “The feel of my talon almost had you cumming, young master. Does the idea of my true form excite you?”

“Silence and continue, Sebastian.”

“But of course, my lord,” he smirked, stroking a talon down Ciel’s back, making him scream in a pained pleasure sort of way.

Sebastian removed himself from Ciel, showing his hand to be that of a human, pale with just the fingers black. Slowly, in Ciel’s opinion, he removed the rest of his clothing, letting them fall into a pile at his feet along with Ciel’s. “Come here, young master,” he beckoned, wrapping a hand around himself, stroking slowly to entice the boy in front of him.

With just a small huff Ciel turned himself over, crawling forward onto his stomach, bringing himself eye level with the sizeable length. “Feel grateful that I’m doing this for you,” he said, letting his tongue teasing the slit.

“I am grateful, young master, and will be even more so when I’m inside that delectable body of yours.”

Rolling his eyes, Ciel took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly, making sure to tease the tip with his tongue. “Come now, you can take more than that,” Sebastian urged, grabbing a handful of silver locks, thrusting forward just enough to be almost choking the young earl.

He coughed once around the elder man, one blue and one purple eye glaring up at him as he took him in, sucking a bit harder. “Very good, suck it just like that, young master.”

Ciel allowed his eyes to slide close again as he pulled back, tightening his lips around the length and pressing his tongue against the vein before taking him back in, applying more suction. Sebastian gave an appreciative moan, tucking on Ciel’s hair. “Open your eyes, let me see them.” His contract eye slid open first, earning an eager thrust forward, and then his other, both staring into Sebastian’s own red as he sucked and bobbed on the man’s length.

“Ciel?”

A cold rush, like water went down Ciel’s spine as the voice that called his name registered in his mind and he made a move to pull back only to have Sebastian hold his head firm to him. A gasp followed, and Ciel could faintly see the bounce of blonde beyond Sebastian’s hips. No one was every meant to see this, least of all Elizabeth, and yet, something about it felt daring and he sucked a bit harder.

“Yes,” Sebastian hissed, thrusting forward, leaning over to run his cool fingers over Ciel’s entrance. Ciel moved slightly to his knees, allowing his butler better access as his tongue played at the slit of Sebastian’s manhood once again.

One finger pressed inside, and he had to pull back to moan out his pleasure, to let his audience and his demon that was what he wanted. A second quickly joined it, and he pressed back, leaning his head against Sebastian’s hip, flicking his tongue leisurely against his base. “Se-Sebastian,” he gasps, thrusting back against the fingers that were stilled inside him.

Sebastian stepped just slightly to the right, and angled further onto the king bed, begging to move his fingers in and out of his master’s body. With that move came a clear sight of the young girl staring in transfixed horror at the scene before her. She looked like she wanted to run but she was frozen to the spot, hand to her mouth and eyes full of tears at what she was seeing.

Ciel cried out, thrusting back against his butler’s fingers as they moved deeper inside him, his eyes locked on his fiancée as she attempted to shake her head. There was no arousal on her face, only fear and denial, which spurred his own arousal to astronomical levels. “Sebastian!” he cried out, cumming against the sheets, his demon’s fingers still buried deep inside him.

“Already? Without me, young master?”

He pulled his fingers free, turning Ciel over onto his back, moving him up onto the pillows for both a better angle and comfort. Ciel turned to Elizabeth again, who had moved back a step but still seemed to be fighting what she was seeing, rather she was dreaming or was grounded in reality.

His muscles screamed to him as his legs were spread almost to their breaking point and Sebastian slid between them, pressing his arousal against his hole. “Let her watch you scream for me.”

Ciel moaned in an odd agreement, arching up as Sebastian slid home into his body, setting him on fire. His legs wrapped around the man’s waist, trying to force him deeper, his eyes never leaving Elizabeth as his butler slammed forward into him. “A-ah, Se-Sebastian!!”

“Yes, call for me, my human,” he moaned, slamming his hips forward into the young boy. 

Ciel did just that, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck, clinging to him as he rocked against the motion in his body, eyes watching Elizabeth’s fear and shock amplify. He belonged to Sebastian. He wanted to belong to Sebastian. It was Sebastian moving inside him, fucking him for everything he had. It was Sebastian’s fangs biting into his neck, tasting him, and marking him as his property. God on high, he wanted this demon, even if it mean his soul. “Sebastian!” he moaned, grabbing the man by the hair, pulling him into a sloppy kiss of tongue and teeth, the demon in question responding with gusto, moving faster into him. “I-inside,” Ciel moaned, pushing harder. “Cum inside me. Make me yours.”

“You are mine,” Sebastian growled, eyes turning to glistening red, the faintest shadow of his true self emerging for Ciel to feast upon.

“Y-yes! S-Sebastian! D-do it.”

Sebastian complied, slamming deep into his master’s body, emptying himself in full inside of him. “Ciel,” he whispered, holding onto the boy as he shuddered through his second orgasm. Ciel held tight to the demon, clinging to him as to not let go and for a moment he saw his reflection in the jug Sebastian left on the cart and could almost swear he saw his eyes slide to red for the briefest of seconds.

Elizabeth regained her movement, immediately running from the room, tripping over something in the hall that caused a clatter. “Hm. Do see that’s taken care of Sebastian.”

“Yes, my lord,” he smiled, kissing Ciel’s forward, and removing himself slowly from the younger boy. “For now, you need your rest,” he said, tucking the young master in, removing himself from the bed and gathering his clothes.

“Sebastian,” Ciel called, tilting his head. “Where did those slashes on your back come from?” he questioned, seeing the clean lines of something razor sharp that had recently slice through the skin of Sebastian’s back.

“Seems you got carried away, my lord. I appreciate the pleasure,” he answered, redressing. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll attend to Lady Elizabeth.”

“Return when you’re done, that is an order.”

“Yes, my lord,” he bowed, exiting. Immediately, Ciel climbed from his bed, going over to the tea train, picking up the water pot to find it empty. “How strange,” he remarked, climbing back into his bed, pulling the covers up to his chin, and turning out the lights.

After tucking in Elizabeth and finding her memories suitably erased, Sebastian returned to his young master’s room, opening and closing the door softly. Red eyes opened in the dark, staring at him from the bed. “Sebastian, stay till I fall asleep.”

“Yes, my lord.”

-end-


End file.
